Rise of the guardians: Mia's story
by rise-of-the-guardians-fan
Summary: this is about mia, the guardian of music, and her life. dont like it, dont read it. if you have any sugestions, leave comments. rated t just to be safe. never know when there will be twists or turns. will update every few weeks.


Rise of the guardians: Mia's story

Chapter 1

It was a crisp, cold winter morning and Mia was just doing her daily rounds making sure the kids were having fun singing and playing their instruments. She started at Jamie's school: Beaurillieu elementary. The children were very bored with music today. The music teacher was very nice to all her students, especially Jamie and taught them amazing things. Mia just didn't understand why the children were so bored with this music lesson. it was so interesting! Mia was a little sad at the time though that none of the kids knew about her or could see her while she was checking up on them. She usually hung around the choir, but today she wanted to do something different, more exciting. but this wasn't exciting at all! with a little wave of Mia's hand, she made the kids have fun learning their instruments and singing, and her job was done there. At the end of the day, she went to the frozen pond out in the middle of the woods to meet Jack for the daily news and stories he told her each evening when school was over for the kids at 3:00. She waited for jack, thinking about her other best friend since she became a music guardian, Pitch. But little did she know that pitch was enemies with jack, and the other guardians. She didn't know Pitch was the bad guy either. She was friends with both Jack and Pitch, best friends actually, and she knew very little about their rivalry. Not even the slightest bit about it.

Jack was trying to get to Mia as quick as he could, because he didn't want to upset her or be late, or later than usual. At the moment he was at another one of the boring guardian meetings that happened once every few days. North was being extra cautious lately because Pitch was out and lurking about. Jack really liked Mia, and met her when she just became a guardian, and fell in love with her at first sight. Mia had beautiful blond hair and her skin was a flawless, light coloured skin. she also had bright green eyes that glistened in the sun. her ruby necklace shaped as a music note looked amazingly beautiful on her. as jack was thinking this, north was calling out to jack, " jack, are you listening?" jack replied in a stun of shock, " huh? oh um yeah, sorry, what were you saying again?" north replied: " everyone already left! do you really have nothing to do that you are hanging around? you always dash away the moment the meetings are over!" " ummmm sorry! I just realized I have to go!" Jack flew away with a little help from wind down to the frozen pond where he usually met mia. mia was there, just singing with not a single care in the world, and she sounded beautiful. she must have heard something because she abruptly stopped and was looking around suspiciously. jack was still in the air so it couldn't be him! what was going on?

mia was waiting for jack and got a bit bored, so she thought she would sing to fill up her time. She then heard a menacingly scary laugh and looked around for any signs of a guy jack described as grey, with sharp teeth, and is very scary. sometimes when jack came over he had terrible wounds all over his body. he had said that the grey guy did it to him. he said he was the scariest thing he had ever seen. or that's what he said. Mia saw that there was nothing there so she continued singing.

Jack had just saw a shadow lurking among the trees and wondered whether it was pitch or some other creature. He had often mistaken it for a deer or squirrel running around. Jack had just then heard a menacing laugh. This time he was sure it was pitch. he looked around cautiously for pitch, and then suddenly heard a laughter filling his hears. " looking for me? I'm flattered jack." jack stumbled and said " not one more step pitch! you know what I can do." " please frost, I'm not even here for you, I'm here for her." jack then saw pitch pointing at Mia. " you're not taking her anywhere pitch! don't you dare." pitch had realized that jack didn't know he was friends with Mia, and took advantage of it. " what are you going to do about it frost? call the guardians?" pitch had laughed as it was a funny joke. jack had replied " that's exactly what I'm going to do. we stopped you once, and we can do it again. pitch had laughed once again, but in a more playful manner. " what makes you think I haven't gotten stronger?" " because I think you're too dense to master anything else other than your fearlings and arrows made of black sand." " what does dense mean?" " that just proves my point. bye now! I have a meeting with that girl so can you give me a sec?" pitch replied " you think I'm going to let things end here? well your wrong."


End file.
